Because the integrated circuit designs and a technique to progress continuously, the density of the integrated circuit also promotes immediately and continuously. With the application has a great deal of sever system of integrated circuit for example, in order to increase the speed of the data processing and employ the space more efficiently, the systems usually install multi-integrated circuits produce high temperature during operation in the narrow space, such as central processing unit or graphic chip and so on. In order to protect these server systems, the cabinets are placing out these server systems. High temperature rise while the integrated circuits start operating physically. The high temperature cannot spread out easy then caused the standard operation of the server systems. Generally stop ending, a heat-fan dissipating device is the method with low cost and efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a fan device 1 according to the prior art. The fan device 1 comprises a plurality of fans 10, a fan frame 12 and a fastening member 14. Each of the fans 10 has at least a connecting portion (not shown) used for power or signal delivery. The fan frame 12 has a plurality receiving spaces 122 for receiving the fans, a plurality of sidewalls 124 for partitioning the fans 10, and a bottom portion 126. A plurality of frame connecting ends (not shown) corresponding to the connecting portions of the fans 10 are installed on the bottom portion 126 for electrically connecting with the connecting portions and exchanging power or signals to the connecting portions. The fastening member 14 is disposed between the side wall 124 and a side portion 102 of the fan 10 for fastening the fan body 10 and the connecting portions of the fan body 10 on the frame connecting ends of the fan frame 12.
The drawback of the prior art of the fan device 1 is while the fan 10 installed in the receiving space 122 of the fan frame 12, and connect frame connecting end and connecting portion electrically, as soon as the fan 10 need to be extracted from the fan frame 12, and because the interval in between is too narrow to extract, then caused the difficulty and inconvenience of extraction.
FIG. 2 is the perspective view of another prior art of the fan device. As shown in the FIG. 2, to resolve the drawback of extractional difficulty of the prior art of the fan device, therefore to place a lifting device 202a at the upper end of the fastening member. This lifting device 202a is the exerting point to extract the fan, and because the fan body and the connecting portion are holed and fastened by the lifting device 202a, therefore, user can use the lifting device 202a to extract the fan.
Although the aforementioned technology can improve the extractional difficulty partially, however, the dimension of the exerting point is too small and also the direction of the torque almost as parallel as the lifting device 202a. For this reason, the problems still cannot be settled.